


Moffitt's Musings

by 2lieutenant



Category: The Rat Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lieutenant/pseuds/2lieutenant
Summary: Moffitt's take on his friends. Second part of Musings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Rat Patrol.

Summary: Moffit's take on his friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rat Patrol etc.

Hitch, Tully, Troy, Moffit, were on their way back from destroying a German convoy. They had set up camp for the night. Over a cup of hot tea, Moffit thought about his friends. He recalled when he had first joined them. They hadn't been too happy to have an Englishman on their team. Fortunately, everything worked out and Moffit stayed with the Rat Patrol. He'd never seen such a tight friendship before, and they eventually extended that friendship to him. This team had become like family to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Moffitt looked over to where Troy sat eating. He recalled how Troy had told him the success of the team lay in their complete trust of each other. At first, Moffitt hadn't understood that. But as time went on, when others asked them the secret to their success, he found himself repeating exactly what Troy had told Moffitt.  
Troy was an excellent leader. He made it clear you had to follow his orders, but he always listened to whatever arguments any of them brought up. He was a little rash sometimes, but his rash decisions often saved them.  
Moffitt knew that Hitch and Tully called him "Sarge" out of respect and admiration. But he tried to break them of that habit, because to him, there was only one "Sarge," and that was Troy.  
Troy was very much respected and admired by Moffitt for his kindness and generosity. Like the time he didn't turn in Pernell for deserting. Instead he had come up with an excuse for him.  
Troy was the best CO anyone could have.


	3. Chapter 3

Then there was Tully. When Moffit had first joined the team, he hadn't thought he would have much in common with Tully. Tully usually sat there quietly, listened, and chewed on his matchstick. But the more Moffit talked to Tully, the more Moffit saw how smart Tully was. Tully was the only one who would listen to Moffit's lectures on the desert and tribes. Tully remembered most of what Moffit told him, and archived it away in his head for future reference. Tully was also the only one who could enjoy a good cup of tea.  
Tully was a good listener, but he was even better at giving advice. Tully was wise far beyond his years. Once Moffitt had asked him how he had become so wise. Tully had just shrugged and said he had heard the same advice from his parents. Also, growing up in a big family, he had become accustomed to just listening instead of talking. Tully said he learned a lot from listening and thinking about what others had said. Moffitt knew that almost every time Tully would talk, it would be something very worthwhile. Moffitt always made sure he listened to Tully.  
Moffitt wouldn't trade his driver for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Moffitt glanced at Hitch. Hitch was chewing his ever present bubblegum. Moffitt had once told Hitch that all his incessant chewing would eventually cause jaw pain, and that he should stop chewing so much bubblegum. Hitch had grinned, popped a bubble and said, "I'll think about it, Sarge." He popped another bubble. After about thirty seconds he said, "Okay, Sarge, I've thought about it."  
"And?"  
"Well, you see Sarge, it's like this." Here Hitch blew and popped yet another bubble. "If I stop chewing bubblegum, I won't be able to work up enough saliva on a hot day. If we get captured or something, I might die from not having my bubblegum and it'll all be your fault. Also, how will I fix the jeep? If I can't fix the jeep, we might get captured and set to a prison camp. If we get sent to a prison camp, it might take a couple of days for you and Sarge to come up with a plan to get us out of there. By that time, Dietrich might have taken over the whole desert. If Dietrich takes over the desert, how will Sarge have anyone to match wits against? He'll get rusty."  
Moffitt had struggled from laughing the whole time Hitch had given this explanation. But at last he couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing and didn't stop for a good two minutes. At last he said, all out of breath, "Alright, Hitch, you can keep chewing your bubblegum. But stop calling me 'Sarge'."  
Hitch had flashed a grin and said, "Sure, whatever you say Sarge." He ducked and dodged all the various things that were thrown at him.  
One thing was for sure, life would never be boring with Hitch around.


	5. Chapter 5

Moffitt glanced around the fire. There was nowhere he had rather be than with his friends. They were more than just friends, they were brothers. He'd never hesitate to give his life for any of them, and he knew every one of them would do the same for him.


End file.
